Jackle
Jackle is a first-level Nightmaren created by Wizeman the Wicked. and an antagonist in NiGHTS: Into Dreams. Appearance Most noted for the funny look in his weird blue eyes, that toothy grin and those maniacal cackles we call laughter. Jackle is similar in physical appearance to NiGHTS, but he is a maniacal caped jester that is twice his size and wearing a different color scheme (whites, red, oranges, yellows and light blues). His hat curls forward and inward over his head rather than backward and outward like NiGHTS/Reala's hats and he wears a large cape which makes him invulnerable. Finally, only his clothing (shoes, gloves, cape and hat), eyes and teeth are visible. However, whether this is due to his body being invisible or due to a complete lack of a physical body is debatable. Arena Jackle is the boss of Claris Sinclair's Soft Museum dream. His arena consists of a gigantic playroom filled with oversized toys and instruments of torture in bright primary colors. The entire room is encased in red drapes reminicent of a circus tent and is littered with toy blocks and blue and green dolls with crazed looks on their faces. Two notable items in his boss room are a gigantic purple and yellow star-print jack-in-the-box and an oversized red and yellow guillotine. Jackle fights by throwing razor-sharp tarot cards that slow you down on impact. You need to remove his cape to make him vulnerable by evading his projectiles and dashing into him. Once he is lost his cape, he will no longer attack you and you're free to attack him for damage. Immediately, he will make a beeline for the safety of his cape again, so try and stand between them when attacking to halt his progress. In order to score a 2.0, the player must have at least 105 seconds remaining. Gallery Nightmarish Jackle.png|Jackle in his mystical and nightmarish appearance. Nightmarish Jackle.jpg|Jackle in his colorful and nightmarish costume. Trivia *Jackle's theme song is titled "The Mantle". *Jackle is the most popular Nightmaren aside from NiGHTS and Reala. *The guillotine in Jackle's Level will Drop on rare ocassions *Jackle is sometimes said to have been replaced by Chamelan in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams ''because of their use of playing cards and their symbols. *Due to his role as a third dream boss and his similarities in appearance to NiGHTS and Reala, many fans beileve that Jackle is probably the highest ranked second level Nightmaren or even the third first level in Wizeman's army. *Compared to every other Nightmaren currently shown, Jackle's appearence is the most similiar to that of Wizeman. *Both Jackle and Clawz are similar to the Cheshire Cat from ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, since both have slit pupils and huge smiles, Jackle is partly invisible and Clawz is really similar to a cat. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Sonic Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute